Shape of You
by snelbyshyder
Summary: I'm in love with the shape of you. I'm in love with your body. / Pure, shameless, Elorcan smut. This fandom needs more of that, don't you think? Please enjoy my first ever attempt at smut. Favorites and Follows would be appreciated! All characters belong to Sarah J Maas. The plot is mine.


As the silence enveloped their room and heavy pants turned into even breathing, Lorcan wrapped his body around Elide's slim build. Even in her sleep, his body called to hers, and she inched ever so slightly further into his embrace. With one arm wrapping around her body under her neck and the other resting on her hip, Lorcan settled into his pillows, nuzzling into Elide's hair. The smell of cinnamon and elderberry clung to her, the sweet and spicy scent that fit the love of his life so well. The hand on her hip grazed up her body until he reached her head, wrapping a lock around his finger. He smiled, recalling the first time he'd spoken to the demure girl who was now the center of his world years ago, and how she'd wrapped him around her finger just as easily as he'd wrapped her hair around his own.

 _As a senior, everyone knew who Lorcan Salvaterre was. As a member of the Cadre, he basically ruled the school, alongside his five closest friends. Teachers loved him, his teammates looked up to him, guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be with him. Lunch had just ended and he now had a study hall between him and freedom for the day. He swung open his locker and started pulling out the notebooks he'd need to study for a killer anatomy exam he'd have tomorrow, stuffing them into his backpack before swinging it onto his shoulder. The hallway was buzzing with conversation as people headed off to their final classes of the day. Occupying the locker next to his own, Rowan pulled a calculus textbook out of his meticulously organized locker and dropped it into his bag, before leaning over to give Aelin a kiss on the cheek as they went to their respective classes. He turned around and saw Chaol brush a kiss to Nesryn's forehead. Adjusting the strap on his bag, he shut his locker and turned around to lean on it. Across the hall, Aedion was holding Lysandra's hand, playing with her manicured fingers, and Dorian gave Manon a quick, chaste kiss before heading in the opposite direction of his girlfriend. After seeing Fenrys press Asterin up against a locker and knot his fingers in her blonde braid as she giggled and pushed him off, he sighed and rolled his eyes. With a quick nudge of the elbow to Rowan and a "See you in class", Lorcan left his friends and headed down the hallway towards the library._

 _Lorcan had never felt so alone until now. His friends had always had girlfriends, while he'd always been the single one, and it had never been a problem. Until now. He had always been the loner, but he'd also preferred it that way. Sure, he'd been with his share of girls, and there had been plenty that had wanted to make it more than a fling, but that's just not how he usually operated. He'd never been with anyone that could keep him interested for more than a hookup. He'd decided he just wasn't made for relationships. So as his friends prepared for college, making decisions with their significant others, he had no one but himself to worry about. And that thought made his chest feel physically heavy._

 _He pushed open the glass door to the library, checking in with the librarian for his study hall and made his way to the table he, Rowan and Fenrys usually occupied. He stopped a couple feet from it, deciding to sit by himself today, and headed into the rows and rows of books. Sitting in an armchair, he opened his bag, pulling out his anatomy notes and crossed his ankle over his knee, flipping a few pages in. He heard a strange noise, but ignored it and dove into his notes. After a few minutes of studying, he realized the sound wasn't the rustling of pages turning as he'd originally thought, but sniffling and quiet sobs. He looked around, trying to determine where exactly the sound was coming from. He grabbed his notes and made his way deeper into the shelves._

 _He found a girl, her knees clutched to her chest, dark hair falling around her like a curtain. He debated on just turning around and going back to his seat, it was clear she wanted to be alone. A quiet sob left her body and he found himself taking a step toward her. He cleared his throat and her head shot up. Lorcan was met with familiar, dark eyes and a tear-stained face._

" _Are you okay?" He asked, quietly, not because he was in a library, but because he didn't want to frighten the girl. She looked young and he figured she had to be a freshman. Her large, onyx eyes never left his own as her jaw trembled and she nodded, fresh tears sliding down her face. With her confirmation that she was okay, he should have gone back to his studying, regardless of the fact that she was obviously lying. Yet, he felt like he needed to be here, with her. He just felt a pull to her, and he didn't even know her name, but somehow, he knew her. He took another step closer and inclined his head to the floor. "Can I sit down?" Her eyes shot to the spot across from her own that he'd indicated. They returned to his own and she gave a slight tilt of her head that he took as a 'yes'._

 _It wasn't easy to fold his 6'4 frame up to sit on the floor between the rows of books. His feet were pressed against the shelf next her and his knees were bent, but he noticed the girl let go of her own knees and straightened her legs out. Her feet didn't even reach the shelf. He asked softly, his voice rough, "What's your name?"_

 _She cleared her throat before saying, "Elide Lochan."_

 _Ah, that's who she was. She lived next door to Aelin and often rode to school with his best friend's girlfriend. "I'm Lorcan," he said, slipping one of his legs underneath the other._

" _I know," she whispered. Lorcan's eyebrows shot up and Elide's cheeks darkened as a blush spread across her face. "I- I mean," she stammered, looking down at her hands, that dark hair curtaining off her face again. "Everyone who goes here knows who you are, I mean."_

 _She didn't look back up as she continued to pick at her nails. Silence fell between the mismatched pair. Before he realized what he was doing, Lorcan reached across and tucked her long, dark hair behind her ear, exposing her face to him once more. The tresses felt like silk between his fingers and he relished the contact a bit more than he'd like to admit. Elide looked up at him, surprise taking over her features. "Can I study here?" He asked, indicating the spiral notebook he'd been holding onto. Elide nodded again and they fell into a comfortable silence._

 _This became the norm for Lorcan. He'd come into study hall, find Elide in the same aisle of books and sit down on the floor across from her. Same days they didn't say a word and did their own studying, others, they didn't even open their bags talked quietly the whole time. And Lorcan realized study hall had become his favorite part of the day._

Tucking the piece of hair behind her ear, Lorcan pressed a kiss to the delicately curved shell. He let his hand run back down her body, over her full breasts and her tight stomach, resting back on her hips. He let his fingers prod into the soft flesh. His hands had memorized the curve of her hips a long time ago and he chuckled to himself as he thought back to the house party that changed it all for him.

 _It was a typical Friday night. They'd won the football game and were headed to a party to celebrate. He just usually didn't know the person whose house they were at._

 _Aelin's parents were out of town and had told her she could have a_ few _friends over after the game. So that's exactly what she did. She just also had her friends invite a few friends as well. By the time Lorcan had showered from the game and got a ride with Fenrys, the party was in full swing. There was a keg in the middle of the kitchen and he helped himself to a red cup that looked relatively clean. He finished his first beer, then his second and refilled his third before making his way into the living room, the music humming throughout the house. He found Rowan on the couch with Aelin on his lap, so he took up the spot next to him. Aelin smiled as Lorcan sat down, her cheeks and delicately pointed ears flushed from the alcohol she had very clearly consumed. She hadn't even bothered to take her cheerleading uniform off. "Thanks for making my man look good with all those catches, Salvaterre." She winked at him as she said a little louder than before, "At least someone can catch a complete pass." Chaol glared at her from the beer pong table before giving her a vulgar gesture. He'd dropped two passes Rowan had thrown his way tonight and was still moping about it as he nursed his beer._

" _Yeah, sure," Lorcan said, taking a sip of his own, "I caught Whitethorn's passes to make him look better and to fuel your own ego, bitch quee-." His words trailed off as he glanced at the door and saw who had just walked in._

 _Aelin followed his stare and practically jumped off of Rowan's lap, launching herself at the small girl. "Elide! You came!"_

 _Lorcan had never told his friends that he was with Elide during study hall, not because he was ashamed of his friendship with the vivacious sophomore, but just because it was something he wanted for himself and didn't want anyone to ruin one the few good things to happen to him in a long time._

 _Their eyes locked across the room as Aelin handed the girl a red cup identical to his own. He took a drink and she did the same, her tongue darting out to lick the foam off her lips. Heat flooded throughout Lorcan at that action and he didn't find himself worried by that reaction at all. After spending time with the spirited girl the past few months, he'd come to care for her, something he'd never admit. Her laughter had quickly become his favorite sound._

 _Rowan awkwardly coughed next to him, and Lorcan dragged his eyes away from Elide to look at his oldest friend. He waited._

" _Dude," Rowan started, unease in his pine green eye. "That's Elide."_

 _Lorcan looked back to where Elide had just been standing, talking to Aelin, only to see that they had disappeared. He took another drink. "And?_

" _She's practically Aelin's younger sister, and she's only a sophomore," he said. "Don't even go there. She's not a 'hookup' type of girl. Not to mention," he paused, taking a sip of his own beer. "Aelin would actually kill you for sleeping with her."_

" _Who said anything about sleeping with her?" Lorcan said, getting up and heading into the kitchen to see if he could find anything aside from beer, but not before he glimpsed the shock on his best friend's tattooed face._

 _After finding a bottle of whiskey stashed in a cupboard and a bottle of soda on the counter, Lorcan leaned on the doorway leading into the living room. While he'd been gone, the beer pong table had been pushed to the side and the room had turned into a makeshift club. He watched the small girl dance with Aelin and her friends, arms raised above her head, laughing and singing along. One by one, Aelin grabbed Rowan, who was reluctantly dragged into the middle of the room, Lysandra pulled a much more willing Aedion and Asterin didn't even have to go find Fenrys before he joined her on his own. Before she knew it, Elide was the only one not paired up on the dance floor. She looked at her friends and slipped away, heading to the kitchen, where she found a bottle of whiskey and coke on the counter. Mixing herself a drink, she tried to sneak back into the living room, but found one of the doorways basically impassable, thanks to a hulking figure with long, dark hair tied back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck._

 _She poked him in the back and he spun around, eyebrows raised. "Hey, you," she smiled. The heat coursing through her body from the alcohol had darkened her cheeks. Lorcan gave her a feral half smile._

" _Hey, yourself," he said. She scooted through the doorway, her shoulder brushing his forearm folded across his chest. It was the first physical contact they'd had since that first day when he'd tucked the hair behind her ear. And it felt like electricity shot through Lorcan's skin. "No more dancing?" He asked, tipping his cup towards the group of bodies._

" _Why?" She asked. "Were you enjoying the show?" She winked and took another sip of her drink. "Why aren't you dancing?"_

 _Lorcan made a face and emptied what was left in his cup. "Not my thing."_

 _Elide just nodded. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching as their friends danced and enjoyed the freedom they had for the night. He was sure every single one of them would be hungover as hell the next morning, including himself, but it would be worth it. Finally, Elide said quietly, "I just don't have anyone to dance with."_

 _He glanced up at his friends and noticed that, indeed, everyone was paired off as a couple. He looked down at her and saw a sad look cross her face as she watched the frivolity before them. Before he could decide it was a bad idea, he set his cup down on the table next to him and took hers, doing the same, and took her hand. The electricity shot up his entire arm this time and she looked up at him, onyx eyes full of question. He pulled her toward the dance floor. "Come on," he said, flashing her a quick smile._

 _She followed and they melted into the middle of the bodies, just becoming part of the crowd. At first, they kept space between them, Lorcan's awkward, tight movements bringing a smile to Elide's face. After a moment, she took his hand again and turned around, pressing right up against him. She placed his hand on her hip and his other followed suit. She began to lean back into him as she moved to the music, and he rocked with her. After a song or two, his fingers tightened on her hips, the feminine curves feeling soft and sensuous under his touch. Her hand reached behind her and she rested it on his neck, electricity shooting throughout his entire body. That combined with the fact that her body was pressed right up against his own sent heat down, low. He let out a low growl as she pressed her backside into him and could feel his arousal. She laughed and he pressed his face into her neck, but continued to dance with her, fingers digging into the soft curve of her hips._

Drawing small swirls and paths with his fingers, Lorcan trailed down and back until his hand was cupping that firm, glorious backside that she used against him, literally, whenever she could. She loved to torture him by rubbing up against him in public, doing anything she could to get a rise out of him, and quite literally, his cock. He cupped and kneaded her ass, and in her sleep, she squirmed, trying to get his hands where she really wanted them. He pressed another soft kiss to her ear and stopped his ministrations. She settled and he slipped his arm around her taut waist. His knuckles brushed slow strokes on the underside of her full breasts and it wasn't long until he was cupping them as well. Lorcan didn't try to hide the fact that he loved Elide's large breasts. He worshiped them every time they had sex, nearly making her cum with nothing but the feel of his teeth on her nipple. As he thought about it, he slipped his fingers up and began to roll the dusty peak. He felt it harden beneath his fingers and kneaded her breast in his palm, his arm under her neck reaching down to palm its twin. A low whimper of pleasure left Elide's sleeping lips and at that noise, Lorcan's cock twitched back to life. As he continued to tease her with his hands, he trailed his lips down to her neck to press open mouth kisses over her skin. He allowed himself to think of the first time he got to see her beautiful breasts for himself.

 _True to the plan, Rowan, Lorcan, and Fenrys got an apartment together after graduation, less than a mile away from campus. Adarlan State University was about a thirty-minute drive from their hometown and Elide made the drive nearly every weekend to stay with him. With Fenrys staying at Asterin's apartment and Rowan and Aelin back in Rifthold for the weekend, Lorcan and Elide were truly and completely alone for the first time since they started dating. Over a year later, and they'd always had someone else around, whether that be their friends or families. So when Elide arrived with takeout boxes in tow, Lorcan locked the door immediately and didn't plan on opening it for anyone, even the gods themselves._

 _After a dinner of General Tso's chicken and fried rice, they were lying on the couch, watching a movie, when Elide's dainty fingers slipped under the hem of Lorcan's shirt. He glanced down at her, her head laying on his chest, but her attentions stayed on the TV, as if she hadn't just pressed her fingers to his bare abdomen. He looked back to the TV as well, until her fingers started drawing lazy circles on his abs. A light shudder ran through his body at the contact and he felt Elide's small body shake with a quiet laugh as she stilled her hand._

 _Being together for over a year, he'd never pressured her into anything. He loved her. Sure there had been some pretty heated make-out sessions at both of their parent's houses, including a good bit of over-the-clothing groping, but they'd never really had a chance to do much more. Elide was only seventeen, and he didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want, especially when he knew she'd never been with anybody else. So he did his best to ignore the straining in his pants, hoping Elide wouldn't notice either. He was in the middle of thinking about abandoned puppies and old women in bikinis, successfully killing his hard on, when lithe fingers popped the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He tried to sit up. "Elide, I-."_

 _Any attempts he had in mind to persuade her went out the window as she cupped him through his jeans. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, onyx eyes darkened to pools of liquid night were fixed on him._

 _He started, "We don't have to-."_

" _Shhh," she hushed him._

 _He swallowed thickly. "Love, I don't-."_

" _Lorcan Salvaterre," she said, sitting up so that she was kneeling on the couch in between his legs. "We have been together for a year and a half. I have been waiting for you to make the first move, but obviously, you can't take the hint. I love you, but," her voice softened a bit, but her dark eyes were filled with a primal need he was sure was reflected in his own. Her last words came out as a breathy whisper. "I need you."_

 _It was all the confirmation Lorcan needed._

 _He pulled her face to meet his own and his lips crashed against hers. His hands couldn't seem to settle on one place. Her hips. Her hair. Her breasts. Her ribs. Her ass. Knowing he was finally going to get well acquainted with each, he ran his tongue along Elide's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obliged and the dance began. Nothing tasted better than Elide. Her taste, her scent, everything about the girl in his arms drove him crazy. He trailed kisses down her jaw and made his way to the junction where her neck met her shoulder. He nibbled lightly before kissing the tender skin and Elide straddled his hips. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, holding her in place as he ground up against her, letting her see just what kind of effect she was having on him._

 _She moaned loudly at the feel of him and Lorcan almost came then and there._

 _Elide pushed back slightly and sat up, Lorcan watching her intently. He held onto her hips but shifted them so he was sitting up on the couch, with his feet on the floor. Her knees dug into the cushions next to him and she kept licking her kiss-swollen lips. Her hair was falling out of its messy bun and Lorcan didn't think she'd ever looked so beautiful. Elide ran her fingers back under the hem of Lorcan's shirt and lifted it, pulling it off with his assistance and throwing it to the side. She lazily dragged a finger between his pecs and down the rigid lines of muscle in his abs. Lorcan shuddered._

 _Without any hesitation, Elide grabbed the hem of her own shirt and lifted it over her head, leaving her in nothing but a pair of tight, black leggings and a black, lace bra._

 _He could feel the heat radiating from her core onto his bare stomach. He could smell her arousal, practically taste it. His cock twitched in excitement._

 _Lorcan licked his own lips now, his eyes darting between Elide's eyes and her heaving breasts, before growling, "If you don't want that to be shreds of lace in a few moments, I suggest you take that off, rather than me."_

 _Elide smirked, Wyrd help him, she smirked, before reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. She dragged each strap down her arm, so gods-damned slowly before she let the piece of clothing fall between them._

 _The breath was ripped out of his lungs. Lorcan had never seen anything more beautiful than Elide, straddling him, messy hair, swollen lips, topless, in his entire life. He'd imagined what she'd look like for so long and he hadn't even come close to the perfection that she was._

 _He knotted his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard, teeth clashing, pulling on lips, lingering down necks, the only sound in the room the movie in the background and Elide's quiet sighs and moans._

 _Eventually Lorcan flipped them so Elide was on her back on the couch, he hovered above her, one hand pressed into the cushion next to her head, the other playing with the hem of her leggings. He had never wanted someone so badly in his entire life, but still he hesitated. Glancing up at her, he said, "Elide, we really don't have to do this if you don't want to."_

 _She stared at him flatly before hooking her fingers in her waistband and shimmying out of her leggings, taking the black, lacy panties with them._

 _Lorcan decided then that they would never leave this apartment again, because Elide was never allowed to wear clothes another day in her life. He brushed a soft kiss to her jaw and began leaving a trail down her neck, when he felt her tugging at his jeans. "Wait," he said, his voice rough. "I want to take care of you first." She pouted her pale, pink lips and Lorcan couldn't help but imagine what they would look like wrapped around his cock._

 _But she obliged and stopped trying to undress him, quickly forgetting how to even breathe as Lorcan's lips closed around a peaked nipple. His hand slid up her stomach as he palmed the other breast, rolling her nipple in his fingers._ _H_ _e gently massaged her with his wet tongue. He flicked his tongue over her tight nipple, gently pressing it between his tongue and his teeth._ _Her hand knotted into his long hair and she made a crying sound that nearly had Lorcan coming undone. He bit down and tugged lightly on her nipple with his teeth, running a finger over the pebbled skin, relishing in the gasps and sighs he drew from Elide's mouth. He moved his mouth to her other breast and grazed his hand down until he felt the mess of dark curls in between her legs._

 _He gauged her reaction as he ran his hand up and down her thigh, coming closer and closer each time. With each pass of his hand, she opened her legs a bit wider, until finally, his fingers came into contact with her hot, wet center._

 _Lorcan ran a finger up her slick heat, eliciting a gasp from Elide. Gods, she was already so wet. He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you," he breathed, Elide's eyes flickering open and locking with his own. The hand that had been knotted in his hair caressed his cheek._

" _I know you do." She smiled and kissed him again._

 _Lorcan slid a long finger inside of her and Elide groaned. After a moment, he added a second, pumping in and out until Elide was grinding onto his hand. His thumb pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and she let out a short moan, her nails raking down his bare back. He kissed down her chest until his mouth closed over her breast once more while he rubbed small circles on her clit. He continued to finger her, rub her, listening as her moans got quicker and quicker and he knew she was about cum._

 _She clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her on this planet. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers, clamping down on him and he could only imagine how tight and wet she'd be around his dick. She rode out her orgasm, Lorcan swallowing her screams in a searing kiss. He removed his fingers and looked at the juices coating them. He wanted nothing more than to lick them clean, but the first time he tasted her, he wanted it to be direct from the source._

 _Elide sat up and, breathing heavily, stared at Lorcan. "Sit," was all she said, the fire in her eyes shone brightly enough that Lorcan didn't question her. He sat on the couch, so hard that he was starting to get physically uncomfortable. Elide spread his legs, kneeling on the ground in front of him, reaching up for his jeans, and the sight of his girl on her knees in front of him had a deep growl resonating in his throat. Elide just smirked as she tugged at his jeans. He lifted his hips, helping her undress him and as soon as they slid away, he sprang free._

 _Elide had felt him many times, cupping and rubbing him through jeans, sweats and basketball shorts, but she had never seen just how big he was. Her mouth dried up and she honestly worried if she'd be able to take all of him. Sensing her nerves, Lorcan ran his thumb over her cheek and pulled her lip out of her teeth where she had begun chewing on it. "I'll be gentle," he whispered._

 _And she knew he would. This man loved her more than anyone else on this world had ever dared. And she loved him just as fiercely and she wanted to finally prove that to him. Reaching out, she carefully grasped him in her delicate hand, carefully working him up and down. Lorcan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tipped his head back onto the couch. Elide was amazed at the feel of him. He was absolutely rock hard in her hand, yet soft as silk. She watched, fascinated, as a glistening drop of precum oozed out of the tip. She glanced up at Lorcan who was watching her with a hungry expression on his face. His pupils had dilated, his eyes almost wholly black._

" _Is that good?" She asked, indicating the small pearl starting to slide down his shaft._

" _Very," he grunted out. "Run your hand over it."_

 _Elide did as she was told and found her hand slid much easier. She ran her thumb over the head, getting what was and Lorcan let out a whispered curse. She twisted her wrist slightly trying to spread the wetness as far as she could._

 _When Elide twisted his cock, Lorcan thought he was done for. She was doing everything right and at this rate, he'd never even be able to bed her because he'd be too busy cumming into her hand. He was about to tell her to stop when she pulled her hand away, spit into her palm and began to work him from his balls all the way to the head, effectively cutting off any thoughts he'd been having. With the additional lubrication, he couldn't help wrapping his own hand around her smaller one. He showed her exactly how he liked it, what he'd done to himself every time he imagined his hand was hers. When he couldn't handle it any longer, he stopped._

" _I'm about to cum," he growled, looking down at her. He thought she'd understand that that was their cue to take this into his own room instead of the living room, but instead, she continued pumping up and down, harder than she had before, just like he'd just been doing for her._

" _Elide," he grunted, trying to keep his hips from bucking into her hand. She looked up at him, licking her lips and leaned her mouth towards his cock._

 _Then the deadbolt clicked and the door swung open._

 _Now, Lorcan laughed about the interruption, but at the time, he'd never been so frustrated with his best friend. Before Aelin and Rowan could come around the corner, Elide had run directly into Lorcan's room, slamming the door and leaving him to quickly jerk his pants back up from his ankles and readjust his raging hard on. They had walked into the kitchen, glancing up at a shirtless Lorcan, breathing heavily and asked if he was okay. With a throat clear and a quick "Yes," they began unpacking the groceries they'd bought. After about 30 seconds of small talk about how they'd decided to stay home this weekend, Aelin stepped into the living room to set her keys on the table. She scanned the room and saw the small scrap of black lace Elide had the audacity to call a bra draped over the side of the couch. Aelin then profusely apologized and ushered a smirking Rowan into their bedroom before Lorcan could even say a word._

Fueled by his memories, Lorcan's member was pressed firmly against Elide's back and he said to hell with it. He continued rolling her nipple between his fingers, but pulled her tightly against him. Her body was flush with his own and he slipped a hand down into the dark hair at the apex of her thighs.

Even in her sleep, she was ready for him, though it probably had something to do with his roaming hands. He slipped a finger between her folds, coating it in her juices and began to circle her clit. After a few minutes of quiet moans and sighs, Elide rolled on her back and sleepy, lust-filled eyes looked up at him. Before she could even mutter a question, his mouth claimed hers. She wrapped an arm around the back of his neck as he slipped two fingers inside of her and began to pump in and out. Kissing and nipping at her lips, Lorcan moved until he was hovering over her, rubbing his cock at her entrance and over her clit. She whined and bucked her hips up against his, needing him inside of her.

Lorcan sank inside her to the hilt, filling her up so completely that she had to remember how to breathe. Locking eyes with her husband, she tried to convey her feelings of love through just a look, but she was so addled with lust that just looking at him made her insides tighten. Something Lorcan also felt as he pulled out and slammed back into her with everything he had. This would not be the gentle lovemaking that he had given her years ago when he claimed her and took her virginity. No, this would be much more primal, and he could see Elide needed the same thing.

Lorcan began to thrust harshly into Elide as he laid over her, kissing a trail from her neck to her shoulder, listening to her moans and sighs quicken with each stroke. Without warning, he bit down her shoulder and felt her walls tightening around his dick as she cried out, cumming.

Working her through her orgasm, Lorcan continued to kiss the tender spot he'd bitten. He felt a delicate hand on his chest and next thing he knew, he was on his back as she lowered herself onto him. As she rode him, Lorcan kept his hands on her hips. He let her have complete control, but couldn't resist the feeling of her body. Watching her writhe above him, he slipped a hand between her legs and ran his thumb over her clit. With a buck of her hips, she was both fucking him and grinding into his hand. She began to chant his name as if it were a prayer – _Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan_ – and he found himself pumping up into her. She was crying out with every thrust and he felt her pussy quivering around him.

When he reached up to tweak her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Elide fell over the edge, crying out and clamping down on Lorcan's cock. Her orgasm triggered his and he spilled everything he had into her as he growled her name. Afterwards, they lay there, her on top of him, his arms wrapped around her back, drawing lazy shapes down her spine as she kept her cheek pressed to his strong chest, their breathing returning to normal. She rested her chin on his chest, looking into his face, he moved a few stray hairs behind her ear, smiling as he did so.

"What brought that about?" She asked, after he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Just thinking about how we got here, from where we started."

She smiled, love and adoration pouring from her gaze. "It's been a long journey, hasn't it?"

Lorcan kissed his wife again. "But worth every minute."

Elide crawled off of him and to the edge of the bed where she stretched her arms high above her head. The small defined bump in her stomach grew a little more every day and soon, they'd no longer be able to hide their news from their friends. Lorcan scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling his wife to him so he could kiss her growing stomach.

Elide ran a hand through his long, messy hair and smiled down at him. She pulled away, throwing one of his old t-shirts on. "Come on," she said. "You worked up my appetite and now, you have to fix that. Mama's hungry." She ran a hand over her small stomach lovingly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He glanced at the clock. It was 2:45 in the morning and he hoped she didn't want anything too crazy. Her cravings were already bizarre enough during the day, gods only knew what she might want in the middle of the night.

She slipped out of their bedroom and he heard her feet softly padding into the kitchen as she called back, "I don't know why, but I've just really got a craving for General Tso's chicken."

Lorcan's eyebrows raised, recalling the memory he was just deep in. The next six months were definitely going to be interesting if her appetites, both physical and sexual, stayed how they were right now. He laughed to himself as he threw a pair of sweatpants on and followed after his wife.


End file.
